The Same Place
by dhinsenpai520
Summary: [ CHAP 04 UP! ] Luhan harus menerima kenyataan dimana Sehun hanya mempermainkannya, menganggap cintanya adalah sebuah lelucon, maka saat itu ia memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya. /HunHan / yaoi / Ganti cerita dan judul
1. Chapter 2

**BUG**

"Se-Sehun..."

"Oh, kau datang ternyata."

"Sehun, siapa dia?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika pria pucat yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, memberinya tatapan yang seakan merendahkan dirinya. Apa lagi saat ini ada sosok wanita cantik tengah memeluk mesra sang kekasih seperti keduanya ingin memojokan dirinya karena telah mengganggu kegiatan keduanya tadi.

"Ah, hanya seseorang yang dekat denganku."

"Seseorang yang dekat?" wanita itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya dengan tatapan menyelidik kearah Luhan, sampai akhirnya Sehun terpaksa melepaskan pelukan mereka tadi. Menghela nafas sesaat lalu ikut beralih menatapi kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku jelaskan dia adalah kekasihku saat ini noona, tapi sekarang mungkin bukan menjadi kekasihku lagi..."

"Sehun, apa maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya karena tak mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Hahh...dengar baik-baik Lu, aku rasa kita tak perlu melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi, kau tau? Jujur aku sudah bosan denganmu, aku ingin ini berakhir" ujar Sehun dengan wajah kelewat santai

"Sehun..."

"Aku sebenarnya tak pernah serius dengan hubungan ini, aku hanya main-main saja Luhan, dan sekarang sudah saatnya kita akhiri saja semuanya!"

Luhan tak bisa menyangkalnya jika ia sangat terkejut akan segala ucapan Sehun padanya saat ini. Sungguh mengejutkan dimana pria yang selama setahun bersamanya ini tiba-tiba mengatakan semuanya seperti ini. Mengatakan jika pria itu hanya main-main dengan hubungan mereka. Belum lagi pria itu langsung meminta hubungan mereka berakhir saat ini juga. Ini benar tak diduga olehnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ck, sudah jelas karena aku tidak benar mencintaimu, aku hanya berpura-pura paham?! Lagi pula memuakan berpacaran dengan seseorang yang hanya bisa menyusahkan diriku saja, kau itu seperti parasit untukku. Menempel dan mencari untung dari apa yang aku miliki, sudah jelas sekarang!"

Wanita disana yang masih menempeli genit Sehun tersenyum sangat puas, menatapi benar merendah pada Luhan yang hanya bisa diam mematung ditempatnya. Apa lagi akibat perkataan kasar nan menyakitkan Sehun ucapkan untuknya. Hatinya seakan diremas kuat oleh kata-kata itu. Ia tidak percaya kekasihnya itu bisa berucap setega itu padanya.

"Hey, kau dengar tidak? Sekarang Sehun milikku dan kau bukan apa-apanya lagi" ujar si wanita tersebut dengan tawa senangnya.

"Benar, sekarang kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi, kalau perlu tidak saling mengenal itu lebih baik bukan" timbal Sehun sedikit menyeringai kecil memandang Luhan.

"Sehun, ayo kita pindah kedalam saja heum, kita lanjutkan yang tadi yah~" wanita itu berkata manja sambil mengusap-usap dada pria pucat itu.

"heum, ayo kita lanjutkan didalam dan, kau jika tidak ada perlu lagi padaku pergilah!, aku ada urusan, ayo noona-ku..."

Wanita itu sempat menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Luhan, sebelum keduanya bergerak berbalik pergi dan menghilang dipintu apartement mewah pria pucat tersebut. Pergi meninggalkan Luhan dalam kesendiriannya disana. Diam terpaku menatapi kosong pintu bercat hitam tepat didepannya itu. Ia menundukan kepalanya sesaat tersenyum miris sebelum berjongkok untuk meraih sekotak kue coklat buatannya yang tadi hendak ia berikan kepada pria itu.

Kue coklat yang bertuliskan _'Happy Anniversary 01'_ untuk hubungan mereka selama ini. Setelah berusaha membuat kue tersebut Luhan langsung pergi keapartement kekasihnya itu, guna memberi kejutan kecil atas hari jadi mereka yang kesatu. Namun apa daya ia malah mendapatkan hal yang jauh lebih mengejutkan ketika sampai ditempat tinggal pria itu.

Sehun ditemukan tengah bercumbu panas dengan wanita lain tepat diluar apartement pria itu, dan Luhan sendiri menyaksikannya. Maka pada saat itulah ia baru menyadari jika Sehun hanya mempermainkan dirinya. Dan semua ini hanya lelucon untuk pria itu. Luhan bisa apa setelah semua ini terjadi? Ia hanya bisa diam menerimanya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Memaksa Sehun untuk tetap bersama pun ia tak punya hak, karena Sehun sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya.

Jadinya ia hanya diam disana menatapi sendu kue yang ia buat telah hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Ia bangun dari jongkoknya, menghela nafas setenang mungkin agar ia tak menitihkan air matanya. Ia hanya merasa tak pantas untuk menangis sekarang. Lantas ia akhirnya mulai membawa kedua kaki melangkah pergi menjauh dari apartement sang mantan. Pulang dengan membawa kembali kue yang ia buat itu kerumahnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah dengar belum?"

"Apa?"

"Kabarnya Sehun dan Luhan sudah putus."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, kemarin beritanya karena Sehun lebih dulu memutuskan Luhan dan sekarang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Yeri..."

"Wahh, berita yang mengejutkan, baguslah jika Sehun memutuskan pria menyebalkan seperti Luhan itu. Dan berhubungan dengan Yeri Sunbae, jadi Sehun tidak benar jadi gay bukan."

"Benar, lebih bagus Sehun dengan Yeri dari pada Luhan. Ck, pria gay yang hanya bisa merugikan Sehun saja..."

Ingin rasanya Luhan menulikan pendengarannya saat ini, ketika ia baru saja memasuki kawasan gedung sekolah mereka, sudah terdengar beberapa siswa lain sibuk tengah membicarakan dirinya. Bukan ia merasa begitu percaya diri karena mereka membicarakannya, tapi ia bisa dengar sendiri dengan jelas dimana semua benar berbicara atau menjelek-jelekan dirinya disana. Dirinya yang dikabarkan telah putus dengan pangeran sekolah mereka. Dan tak menyangka beritanya akan secepat itu tersebar disekolah mereka.

Tak ingin begitu memperdulikannya ia terus saja melangkah setenang mungkin. Berjalan menuju arah kelasnya. Sampai tak sengaja ia berpas-pasan dengan sosok yang juga menjadi bahan pembicaraan dikalangan siswa lainnya. Disana didepan sana Sehun yang tampaknya baru juga tiba berjalan santai bersama sosok wanita yang semalam ia lihat. Bersama Yeri sunbae mereka bergandengan dengan mesranya.

Dan Luhan ingin masa bodoh dengan keduanya, walau tak bisa dipungkiri jika hatinya terasa sakit melihat mereka. Ia mencoba kembali bertahan berjalan terus melewati keduanya seakan tak mengenal dengan mereka. Walau ia tau Sehun tampak menatapi dirinya saat ini, ia hanya tak ingin lagi melihat seseorang yang telah menganggap cintanya hanya sebuah lelucon, maka ia akan tegar sebisanya.

Setelah melewati keduanya begitu saja Luhan berhenti disalah satu koridor kelas yang masih sepi, disana barulah ia tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya yang turun mengalir dikedua pipi mulusnya. Menangis dalam diam tanpa suara bersama dengan hancurnya hatinya saat ini. Ia lekas menghapusnya cepat sebelum seseorang menemukan dirinya tengah menanis disana. Mengatur pernafasannya agar lebih normal dan satu senyuman paksa agar dirinya bisa kembali tenang. Sebelum kembali melangkah benar kearah kelasnya berada.

 _Aku akan melupakanmu Oh Sehun..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun cukup terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah kalung berbandul gembok kecil tergantung diloker miliknya. Saat ia hendak ingin mengambil jaketnya yang tertinggal didalam loker ia malah menemukan kalung tersebut. Kalung yang sangat tak asing untuknya, yang ia tau kalung itu adalah kalung pemberiannya untuk seseorang yang selama setahun ini bersamanya. Kalungnya hampir sama dengan miliknya sendiri hanya berbeda dibandulnya saja. Yang mana miliknya berbentuk kunci kecil tepat berpasangan dengan kalung yang tergantung ini.

Ia meraih kalung tersebut, memasukannya kedalam genggaman tangannya erat sambil tersenyum miring. Ia tau siapa yang telah meletakan kalung ini diloker miliknya, ia tau pasti orangnya sampai Sehun ingin sekali tertawa keras saat ini. Luhan telah mengembalikan barang berharga mereka selama ini. Dan entah mengapa ada satu perasaan tak terima Sehun rasakan ketika Luhan melakukan hal ini padanya.

Perasaan tak terima hingga membuatnya ingin marah saja saat ini. Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat kalung itu seakan ingin menghancurkannya. Dengan menggeram keras dan meninju kuat lokernya sendiri dengan tangannya itu, tanpa perduli akan rasa sakit yang ia terima ditangannya.

.

Sementara itu diruang guru Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan wali kelasnya yang mana memintanya untuk bertemu sekarang. Menunggu apa kiranya yang akan dibicarakan oleh sang wali kepadanya.

"Jadi, ada apa ssaem memanggil saya kemari?" tanyanya lebih dulu.

"Oke, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjadi berita yang penting untukmu Luhan, kau tau bukan selama ini nilaimu tak pernah berubah, maksudku kau selalu menjadi juara sekolah..." Luhan mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda mengertinya akan ucapan ssaemnya itu.

"Dan beberapa bulan lagi ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan, sebagai wali kelasmu ssaem ingin kau tetap menjadi juara nantinya bahkan diujian ini, karena jika kau tetap diposisi pertamamu kemungkinan kau akan mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar diluar negeri" jelas wanita yang berjabat sebagai wali kelasnya ini, Luhan jelas menyimaknya dengan baik.

"Maksud ssaem aku-"

"Yah, kesempatanmu untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah diluar negeri, dan ssaem sangat berharap jika kau bisa mengikutinya karena kau satu-satunya perwakilan disekolah kita..."

Saat mendengarnya Luhan berpikir sesaat cukup terkejut jika wali kelasnya ini sangat mengharapkan dirinya untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut. Terkejut juga senang jika apa yang memang selama ini ia impikan bisa terjadi. Salah satu impiannya bisa belajar dan melanjutkan pendidikannya diluar negeri. Dan mungkin ini saatnya ia harus benar mewujudkannya sekarang juga.

"Jadi apa kau mau menerimanya Xi Luhan? Jika kau benar menerimanya, ssaem akan memberikan formulirnya kepadamu dan kau bisa langsung ikut tes sebagai persyaratannya" ia tak langsung memberikan keputusannya saat ini, ia menatapi wali kelasnya itu dalam diam sambil masih berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Bagaimana Luhan?" kembali wali kelasnya itu bertanya untuk mendapatkan kepastian dengan harapan jika siswanya ini bisa menerimanya.

"Sebelum itu, dinegara mana yang akan aku tempati ssaem?" tanya Luhan balik

"Amerika, yah kau akan kuliah disana, di Amerika..."

Luhan kembali terdiam sesaat.

"Disana sudah disediakan tempat tinggal untukmu, biayanya dan juga semua keperluanmu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dan hanya bisa focus pada studymu disana, maka dari itu inilah kesempatan bagus untukmu heum..."

Hhhh...

Ia menunduk diam setelah menghela nafas pelan, usai kembali berpikir mengimbangi tawaran yang sangat mengejutkan ini untuknya. Pada akhirnya ia telah mengambil keputusan yang mungkin sangat baik untuk dirinya. Keputusan yang terbaik bahkan dimana ia tak perlu lagi memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya itu. Dan dengan ini ia bisa mewujudkan segala impiannya tanpa memikirkan apa pun lagi.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pasti kepada wali kelasnya itu sebelum mengatakan apa hasil keputusan akhirnya.

"Ne, aku menerimanya ssaem."

.

.

.

 **Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong**

Tanpa ragu Luhan berdiri tepat didepan pintu apartement Sehun, dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar. Setelah pulang sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu, ia pulang sebentar kerumahnya. Berkemas mengumpulkan semua barang-barang miliknya yang telah diberikan oleh Sehun. Semua pemberian mantan kekasihnya itu ia kumpulkan guna mengembalikannya kepada sang pemilik asli. Mereka sudah tak berhubungan apa-apa lagi, maka Luhan lebih baik memberikan semua apa yang pernah Sehun berikan kepadanya. Pikirnya semua itu bukanlah lagi miliknya. Lantas didepan pintu apartement pria pucat itu saat ini ia berada.

Menunggu sang pemilik membukakan pintunya, hingga beberapa kali menekan bell sampai akhirnya tampak pintu tersebut mulai terbuka dan terlihatlah mantan kekasihnya itu didepan sana.

 **CKLEK**

Sehun terlihat cukup terkejut akan kedatangan Luhan diapartementnya dengan membawa sebuah kotak cukup besar. Lalu sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah datar tak bersahabat.

"Ada apa kemari?" nada datarnya benar tampak tak suka akan kedatangan Luhan saat ini, bahkan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu..." Luhan berbicara membalas dengan menyodorkan kotak ditangannya itu kehadapan Sehun, sampai Sehun dengan wajah malas menatapi kotak itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Karena aku merasa tidak lagi berhak memilikinya, jadi aku kembalikan semuanya padamu Sehun, ini semua barang yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku."

Sehun terdiam dengan mengalihkan tatapannya dari kotak itu kearah Luhan yang menunduk kecil. Lalu kembali pada kotak yang berisikan semua barang pemberiannya itu untuk sang mantan. Ia mendengus kasar.

"Kenapa memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Karena ini milikmu, jadi aku kembalikan semuanya" Sehun berdecik keras akibat moodnya seketika memburuk begitu saja.

"Aku pikir kau tak perlu sampai mengembalikannya lagi, aku rasa kau membutuhkannya bukan? Maksudku itu semua bukan barang murahan, jadi tak perlu kau kembalikan..." balas Sehun terdengar meremehkan dikedua telinga Luhan, ia tak bodoh yang tidak mengerti akan arti ucapan Sehun padanya itu.

Tapi ia hanya perlu menahan perasaannya saja, tetap mengembalikan itu semua dan lekas pergi dari sana tanpa harus kembali lagi. Ia sudah cukup mengerti akan semuanya. Luhan bergeleng kepala kecil tak setuju akan ucapan sang mantannya itu.

"Tidak, walau pun ini memang barang bukan murahan, tapi tetap bukan milikku lagi...aku tak membutuhkannya lagi" Luhan membalas dengan memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan pria yang pernah ia cintai itu.

 _Pria yang sebenarnya masih sangat ia cintai._

"Jadi aku kembalikan karena ini milikmu..."

"Tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya juga, atau lebih baik kau buang saja semuanya, kau bahkan bisa menjualnya jika kau mau" ujar Sehun setengah membentak karena ia dalam keadaan setengah emosi. Maka Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pasti.

"Aku tak punya hak untuk membuangnya atau menjualnya sekali pun, kau yang memilikinya jadi kau yang punya hak untuk itu Sehun-shi."

Sehun sedikit tersentak ketika Luhan menyebut namanya dengan secara formal, karena selama ini pria mungil itu hanya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, yang selalu terdengar indah ketika Luhan menyebutnya langsung dari bibir kecil itu.

Selanjutnya Luhan dengan begitu saja menyerahkan kotak tersebut kedepan tubuh Sehun, dan mau tak mau Sehun refleks menerimanya dikedua tangannya itu.

"Kau bisa membuangnya jika kau mau karena itu milikmu, dan aku tidak lagi mrmiliki apa pun dari dengan begitu, kita tidak akan saling mengenal lagi seperti apa yang kau katakan...aku-" Luhan sekali menundukan kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap teduh pria pucat itu didepannya. Mengukir senyuman tulus yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya Sehun melihatnya langsung.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Oh Sehun, semoga kau bahagia..."

Maka setelah itu Sehun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku menatap kosong arah depannya bahkan ketika Luhan tak lagi ada dihadapannya. Dan pria kecil yang selama ini selalu bersamanya telah pergi darinya, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi disisinya.

 _Luhan pergi, pergi jauh darinya dan berada ditempat yang mungkin pula tak bisa lagi ia gapai..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **T.B.C**_

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 3

**The Same Place**

 **..**

 **...**

Hujan deras terjadi dimana ia terpaksa terjebak dihalte bis dengan keadaan yang sedikit basah akibat air hujan. Menunggu kedatangan bis disana walau hanya dirinya yang berada sendiri disana. Luhan akan mengusap-usap lengannya yang terkena basah, dingin dan semakin dingin dimana angin sesekali berhembus disekitarnya.

Tampaknya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cocok untuk dirinya, hujan dan basah sesuai dengan suasana hatinya yang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Luhan tak menyesal bertemu dengan Sehun hari ini, bertemu untuk mengembalikan semua barang-barang yang pernah pria itu berikan kepadanya. Ia justru merasa legah karena setidaknya ia benar tidak akan memiliki hubungan apa pun lagi dengan _cintanya_ itu. Semua berakhir dan ia akan menjalani kehidupannya sama seperti ia belum mengenal pria itu.

 _Semua berakhir Luhan, maka kau akan kembali pada kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya._

Luhan hanya-lah seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun yang hidup sebatang kara diSeoul. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal sejak ia berusia 13 tahun akibat kecelakaan. Ia sendiri hidup tanpa ada yang menemani dan membiayai kehidupannya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa bertahan, ia justru menerima semua apa yang ia alami dimasa mudanya saat ini. Ia bukan remaja yang bisa bermanja-manja juga merengek menangisi kehidupan malangnya.

Ia remaja yang kuat dengan segala tekat yang ia miliki. Ia pantai dan cerdas, ramah tidak sombong walau dalam masa sesulit apa pun ia tidak akan lupa untuk tersenyum. Itu dirinya seorang remaja dengan segala masalah yang ia alami, termaksud akan kisah cinta pertamanya ini. _Cintanya_ yang hanya dianggap sebuah lelucon oleh seseorang yang menjadi objek _cintanya_.

Ia bisa apa sekarang? Selain merelakannya dan tetap kembali pada kehidupannya sendiri. Tanpa kasih sayang, tanpa cinta yang selama setahun lalu selalu menghangatkan dirinya. Ia sendiri dan ia menerima kenyataannya.

 **Chapter 02**

 **...**

 **..**

Setelah hampir selama setengah jam ia menunggu bis dalam kedinginannya hujan sore ini, Luhan pun telah sampai dirumahnya. Rumah sederhana tak begitu besar peninggalan kedua orang tuanya, hanya itu yang ia miliki saat ini untuk berlindung. Rumah yang dulunya ramai dan hangat, kini terasa dingin, kosong dan sepi karena hanya dirinya disana.

Tak apa setidaknya ia masih bisa hidup dengan tenang bukan?

Ia menghela nafas sekali meraih kunci rumahnya, lalu membuka pintu yang telah ia kunci sebelumnya dan masuk kedalam. Cepat-cepat ia pergi kekamarnya guna mengambil handuk, mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah, usai itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah hoodie merah bergambar kepala rusa dibagian dada. Celana kain hitam selutut sebagai bawahnnya.

Sore berlalu tergantikan dengan malam Luhan yang tadinya kini tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, saat ini duduk dimeja belajar diam menatapi jendela kamar didepannya, ketika tugasnya telah selesai. Memandang pemandangan diluar sana sesekali menghela nafas. Ia berpaling meraih sebuah dompet coklat miliknya. Melihat apa yang ada didalam dompetnya tersebut.

Hhhh...

Ia hanya bisa kembali menghela nafas ketika matanya hanya menangkap beberapa lembar won yang tersisa ia miliki. Yang entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan hanya dengan jumblah uang segitu. Ia berharap itu masih bisa mencukupi untuk makannya sehari-hari selagi ia akan mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuknya.

 _Semoga saja._

Untungnya lagi ia tak perlu memikirkan masalah biaya sekolahnya, karena ia salah satu siswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa, jadi ia tak perlu memerlukan uang banyak untuk membayar sekolahnya itu. Cukup untuk kebutuhan hidupnya saja maka ia akan tetap bertahan.

Ia bergerak menyimpun semua peralatan sekolahnya, menyiapkan segalanya untuk ia sekolah esok harinya. Lalu melirik jam tangannya yang mana tak terasa ini sudah malam, ia harus memasak untuk makan malam. Lantas ia keluar kamar berjalan menuju dapur sederhana dirumah ini. Bersiap-siap untuk memasak walau ia hanya mempunyai mie ramen saja. Yah, setidaknya ia masih bisa makan malam ini.

5 menit berlalu ia saatnya makan dengan tenang, menikmati betapa lezatnya mie ramen buatannya. Sambil tersenyum sebagai rasa syukurnya. Kini perutnya telah terisi penuh. Saatnya membereskan segala perlengkapan makan yang telah ia gunakan. Usai itu berniat kembali kearah kamar tercintanya sebelum itu lebih dulu masuk kekamar mandi. Mencuci kaki, tangan dan menggosok gigi. Kebiasaan waktu kecil yang tak pernah ia rubah hingga sekarang.

Didalam kamarnya ia terbaring nyaman diranjang, menatapi langit-langit diatas sana tanpa memikirkan apa pun. Sangat sepi dan berbeda waktu itu ia masih bisa mendengar segala ocehan manis nan cerewet Sehun saat mereka masih bersama. Tapi sekarang berbeda hanya kesunyian yang ia dapati dirumahnya. Ketika mengingat hal itu Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sehun sempat merubah dunianya menjadi lebih ringan dan berwarna.

Hahh...tapi itu sekarang menjadi kenangan untuknya, karena sekarang ia kembali pada dunianya yang sesungguhnya. Sudahlah, ia rasa tak perlu lagi mengingat segala hal yang telah terjadi, cukup ia akan focus pada kedepannya. Focus pada pendidikannya tanpa perlu akan hal lainnya.

"Ayah, Ibu suatu saat nanti, Luhan akan benar membuat kalian bangga dengan anakmu ini, aku akan mengejar impianku...mulai sekarang...Luhan merindukan ayah dan ibu..."

Maka pada malam itu Luhan bermimpi, bermimpi bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya menangis dengan melepas rindu diantara mereka. Tanpa sadar didalam tidurnya ia pun menitihkan air matanya itu pula.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin bekerja?" Luhan mengangguk pasti dengan menjawab pertanyaan Lay padanya. Saat ini keduanya berada dikantin sekolah diwaktu istirahat tiba.

"Tapi, aku rasa ditempat kerjaku sudah penuh Lu, mereka seperti tidak sedang mencari pegawai baru maaf..."

"Anya, tidak apa-apa kok jika memang tidak ada..."

"Tapi mungkin aku akan bisa membantumu untuk mencarinya, bagaimana?" ia tersenyum senang sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak sendiri karena masih memiliki teman baik seperti Lay.

"Jika tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak karena aku tau dirimu Lu, bukankah kita ini teman baik?" Lay tersenyum pula berniat tulus untuk membantu temannya satu ini, karena ia memang tau bagaimana kondisi Luhan saat ini.

"heum, tentu saja..." tersenyum lagi yang tampak benar tulus kali ini dan mereka kembali mulai acara makan bersama mereka. Hingga samar suara dua orang terdengar didekat mereka. Tepat disebelah meja makan yang mereka tempati, lebih tepatnya lagi dibelakang kursi yang Luhan tempati.

"Sehunnie, saat pulang nanti jadikan kita keapartementku?"

"Oh, tentu saja sayang, kau tau bukan aku sudah lama merindukanmu..."

"Hihihiii...heum aku tau karena aku juga merindukanmu."

 **CUP**

Luhan merasa bodoh mendengar begitu jelas akan pembicaraan kedua orang yang ia kenal dibelakangnya itu. Ia tersenyum palsu ketika matanya bertemu dengan manik Lay yang juga menatapinya khawatir. Berujap tanpa suara pada temannya itu jika ia baik-baik saja dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dengan wajah ia tekuk diam masih mencoba untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"Aahhh...sayang jangan disini aku malu"

"Sebentar saja Yeri noona, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menciummu heum..."

Menulikan telinga sebisa mungkin ketika tak tau malunya kedua orang dibelakangnya itu tengah bercumbu disana. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka masih dikantin sekolah, tempat umum yang mana siapa saja bisa melihat keduanya. Walau Luhan tak melihatnya, tapi bisa mendengarnya suara khas kecipak bibir bersahutan dari arah belakangnya. Saat itu rasanya tubuh Luhan jadi melemas seketika, bahkan nafsu makannya jadi hilang.

 **GREB**

"Lu..."

Ia senang masih ada sosok Lay yang saat ini meraih dan menggenggam erat satu tangannya guna menenangkan dirinya saat ini. Maka ia kembali tersenyum lebih baik karena seharusnya ia tak lagi larut akan kesedihannya ia rasakan.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah selesai..."

"heum, ayo kita kembali kekelas"

Mengangguk setuju sebelum keduanya menyimpun sisa makanan mereka, beranjak dari sana untuk menuju ke _Counter_ makanan, lalu pergi kembali kekelas mereka berada.

Ditempatnya Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yeri ketika Luhan telah pergi dari kantin. Menatapi cukup lama punggung rapuh Luhan yang masih dapat terlihat disana. Dengan raut wajah yang tak dipahami ia mengepalkan erat satu tangannya dibawah sana.

"Sehun, ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

.

.

.

5 hari terlewati setelah setelah keputusan sepihaknya dengan Sehun, Luhan benar menjalani kehidupannya seperti dulu sebelum ia mengenal pria pucat itu. Ia mampu karena ia sudah menekatkan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan. Didunia ini bukan hanya pria itu saja yang ada, tapi beribu atau berjuta bahkan lebih diluar sana ada pria sebaik dari Sehun.

Sempat Luhan berpikir apakah ia harus mencoba berhubungan dengan lawan jenisnya saja? Bersama wanita mungkin lebih baik, tapi ia kembali berpikir jika ia bersama wanita, akankah wanita itu bisa menerima keadaannya? Bayangkan saja Luhan mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri saja masih belum bisa dikatakan cukup. Apa lagi dengan adanya wanita disisinya.

Yang ia yakini pasti wanita itu akan berakhir melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun, memutuskannya begitu saja karena ia tak layak. Luhan menertawakan hal itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap sendiri, focus dengan pendidikannya bagaimana pun juga. Ia tak mau memikirkan masalah jodoh atau apa, karena ia yakini jika benar Tuhan memberikannya, maka _cintanya_ akan datang sendiri menghampirinya.

Ia belum bekerja saat ini, belum dapat maksudnya tapi ia tak mau begitu saja menyerah. Lagi pula ini untuk kehidupannya, untuk bertahan bukan? Jadi tak perduli sesulit apa ia mendapatkannya. Selain itu ia juga giat belajar, meluangkan waktunya untuk belajar dimana saja yang ia anggap layak untuk memulai acara belajarnya. Entah dikelas waktu istirahat, diperpustakaan, ditaman sekolah atau diatap gedung sekolah. Dimana pun ia bisa.

saat pulang ia tak langsung pulang, melainkan pergi kemana pun untuk mencari lowongan kerja yang bisa menerimanya. Seperti saat ini misalnya dibeberapa tempat telah ia datangi. Walau masih mendapatkan hal yang sama, ditolak dengan berbagai macam alasan.

ia mendesah pelan berjalan kaki didaerah taman kota. Cukup berkeringat karena panasnya siang hari ini. Disalah satu bangku taman akhirnya ia menghentikan perjalanannya hari ini.

"Hahh...kenapa panas sekali hari ini?" keluhnya sambil mengelap peluh yang sedikit membasahi pelipisnya. Matanya kesana-kemari untuk memperhatikan suasana cukup ramai ditaman itu. Terpaku seketika pada sosok dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain bola didepannya sana.

Memperhatikan keduanya dan tersenyum kecil begitu tampak cerianya kedua anak kecil itu disana. Seakan bisa ikut merasakannya Luhan melupakan semua bebannya hanya dengan memandang mereka.

 **DUG**

Ia beralih menatapi sebuah bola yang ternyata bergelundung kearahnya, bola milik kedua anak kecil itu. Ia lekas beranjak untuk mengambilnya sebelum suara salah satu dari anak kecil itu menyapanya.

"Ahjjusi, bisa kembalikan bola kami?" Luhan mendongak dan membalas tatapan anak itu padanya. Dengan kedua tangan memegang bola itu, Luhan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku ikut bermain dengan kalian?"

Selanjutnya bersama kedua anak kecil itu Luhan sejenak benar melupakan segala hal yang pernah ia alami, bermain bersama dengan tawa riang membuat mereka tampak bahagia tanpa ada beban apa pun yang mereka rasakan.

Luhan merasa lepas dan bebas dengan senyumannya.

 _Hidupku tidak akan berhenti disini, ketika ia pergi melepaskanku..._

 _Walau ditinggal oleh ketiga orang yang aku paling sayangi, aku masih bisa bertahan._

 _Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena hal itu._

 _Sendiri?_

 _Aku masih bisa bernafas karena dari awal hidupku memang seperti itu, seorang diri menatap kedepan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun hanya bisa menatapinya disana, bermain bersama kedua anak kecil yang tak ia kenali itu. Tawa-cerianya mengingatkan Sehun akan _masa_ kebersamaan mereka satu tahun itu. _Masa_ kebahagiaan mereka bersama yang untuk dirinya sendiri pun sulit ia lupakan. Walau kata berpisah telah membatas mereka. Ia malah merasa rindu akan _masa_ itu terjadi dan jika boleh jujur, ia ingin mengulang kembali semuanya.

Tapi ia tak bisa karena semua telah berakhir, Luhan dan dirinya telah terpisah dalam jarak yang entah sejauh mana itu terjadi. Dan oleh dirinya sendiri semua ini terjadi. Membuat mereka berpisah jauh hanya karena dirinya yang tampak labil dan rasa tak puas dengan apa yang ia miliki.

"Sehunnie, wae?" ia tersentak dari lamunannya menatapi Luhan disana, beralih pada sosok wanita cantik yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan awal Yeri.

"Yah, sudah selesai jadi sekarang kita kembali keapartementmu?" sedikit tersenyum paksa Sehun menanggapinya sebelum mengangguk pasrah. Menolehkan sesaat wajah untuk sekali lagi melihat Luhan disana, hingga mau tak mau ikut melangkah ketika Yeri sudah menarik lengannya untuk pergi dari sana.

Pergi keapartementnya setelah melakukan acara kencannya bersama sang wanita itu. Sehun tidak tau sebenarnya sedang apa Luhan ada ditaman ini? Taman yang tepat berdekatan dengan apartementnya. Dan taman itu pula yang menjadi tempat awalnya mereka bertemu. Taman penuh kenangan mereka selama satu tahun ini.

.

Sementara itu Luhan terengah-engah akibat acara bermain mereka, semakin berkeringat akibat berlari-lari mengejar dan menendang bola. Kedua anak kecil disana pun sama pula saling melempar senyuman senang kepadanya. Hingga suara seorang wanita terdengar diantara ketiganya.

"Haowen, Ziyu ayo pulang ini sudah sore!" ibu kedua anak itu Luhan yakini memanggil mereka, dan kedua anak kecil itu pun membalas berteriak kecil.

"Ne Eomma..." serentak keduanya, lalu beralih pada Luhan didepab mereka.

"Ahjussi, kami pergi dulu..."

"heum, eomma sudah menyuruh kami pulang" Luhan berdecak kecil dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Hey, bukannya sudah aku katakan, jangan memanggilku ahjussi, aku masih muda tau...panggil aku Luhan hyung arra!" pintanya dengan nada sengaja dibuat kesal.

"Arra...arra Luhan hyung" balas Haowen dan Ziyu malah tersenyum geli disebelahnya.

"Good, yasudah pulang sana nanti eomma kalian marah jika terlambat!"

"heumm..."- Haowen mengangguk paham

"Ne, cenang bica belmain dengan Luhan hyung hihiii..."- Ziyu dengan tawa kecilnya

"Hyung juga senang hari ini karena kalian."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu hyung" ujar Haowen sambil meraih tangan kecil adik mungilnya itu

"yah, sampai jumpai"

"Cemoga kita bica belmain lagi Luhan hyung, dadadahhh..."

"Ne, dadadaahhh..."

Luhan tersenyum akan kepergian kedua anak kecil itu, mereka lucu sekali menurutnya mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu saat waktu kecilnya. Dan hari ini benar membuatnya merasa bebas bermain dengan kedua anak itu. Membuatnya melupakan akan segala masalahnya. Luhan harap ia bisa bertemu dengan Haowen dan Ziyu, lalu mengajak mereka untuk bermain lagi.

Sudah sangat sore Luhan harus segera pulang, menyudahi perjalanannya hari ini. Ia meraih tas ranselnya yang sempat ia letakan dibangku taman sana. Memakainya sebelum berjalan untuk pulang. Namun ia menemukan masalah diperjalanannya. Ia baru sadar jika uangnya telah habis akibat seharian ini berkeliling. Lantas ia dalam kebingungan bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang dengan uang yang telah habis?

Merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini, duduk dihalte bis terdekat menatapi bis yang beberapa kali lewat. Sial! Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana? Haruskah ia berjalan kaki agar sampai dirumahnya? Padahal jarak antara taman dengan rumahnya cukup jauh.

Benar-benar sial!

Ia mendesah kasar nasibnya sungguh menyedihkan. Ia menatapi sejenak disekelilingnya, sebelum bergerak meraih sesuatu disaku kantung seragamnya. Yang mana terdapat suatu benda padat berbentuk persegi berwarna putih. Ia tatapi benda tersebut ditangannya. Kemudian tercipta satu ide diotaknya kala menatapi cukup lama benda itu. Ia menatapi detail benda itu, benda berharga satu-satunya pula yang masih ia miliki. Benda yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuknya bertahan hidup.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia bangun dari duduknya, melihat kesana-kemari mencari satu tempat untuk segera ia kunjungi didekat sana. Sampai matanya berbinar begitu ia berhasil menemukannya. Tempat itu didepan ujung toko sana Luhan berlari menghampirinya.

Masuk kedalam dan menawarkan benda yang ia miliki itu untuk ia jual. Yah, pada akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa menjual barang yang satu-satunya menjadi kenangannya pula. Ia menjualnya tergantikan dengan jumblah uang yang sekiranya cukup ia gunakan untuk kebutuhan hidupnya.

Luhan menjual _ponselnya_ yang selama ini menjadi teman kesendiriannya.

.

.

.

Sehun bisa saja membanting ponselnya begitu saja dilantai apartementnya, jika ia tak mengingat saat ini Yeri masih bersamanya. Tidur dipelukannya usai mereka melakukan hubungan panas mereka malam ini. Ia mendadak kesal sendiri, ingin marah namun kepada siapa?

Ia tau hal yang bodoh menurutnya untuk kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel orang _itu_ , tapi entah perasaan dari mana ia miliki ketika ingin sekali menghubungi orang _itu_. Dan tepat ketika ia sudah mencobanya yang ada ia mendapatkan suara _operator_ , bukan suara lembut nan halus orang _itu_. Ia jadi kesal berkali-kali melakukannya tetap saja hal sama yang terjadi. Nomor orang itu tidak _aktif_. Yang entah karena apa? Maka dari itu Sehun ingin sekali membanting ponselnya pada saat itu juga.

Merasa putus asa mungkin? Sehun meletakan ponselnya diatas nakas ranjangnya. Melepaskan begitu saja pelukannya ditubuh telanjang Yeri, tak perduli hal itu akan membuat si wanita terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Sehun hanya ingin meredahkan rasa kesalnya, beranjak turun dari ranjang lalu melenggang masuk kekamar mandi.

 **SPASSHHH...**

Suara air berjatuhan kelantai terdengar, begitu pula tubuh telanjang Sehun terguyur air _shower_ dikamar mandi miliknya. Dengan kepala yang terbasahi Sehun dengan kuat meninjukan tangannya kedinding putih dingin didepannya. Mengumpat tak jelas beberapa kali sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya itu.

Satu tangannya ia angkat untuk menuju kedaerah lehernya, yang mana terdapat kalung putih berbandul kunci kecil melingkar disana. Ia genggam kuat bandul tersebut sambil menyerukan satu nama didalam hatinya. Nama yang mungkin selama ini tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Karena nama itu begitu membekas jauh didalam hatinya paling dalam.

 _Luhan_

 _Luhan_

 _Luhan_

Maka Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Luhan..." dan seperti itu seterusnya.

Sehun tidak tau apa yang terjadi, dimana hati bergemuruh hebat ketika bibirnya bergerak untuk menyebut nama itu. Darahnya berdesir hangat lalu sedetik kemudian terasa kosong, hampa seperti orang telah kehilangan satu jiwanya. Ia tidak tau mengapa ini terjadi, terjadi ketika tau nomor Luhan tidak lagi _aktif_ setelah ia hubungi tadi.

Dan satu yang hanya bisa ia simpulkan, jika mungkin Luhan mencoba melupakan dirinya segalanya diantara mereka. Hingga nomor pria itu pun telah di _nonaktifkan_. Mungkin itu benar dan Sehun kembali mengira jika Luhan telah mengganti nomor ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fast up yehettt...**

 **Makasih sebelumnya dengan kalian yang telah review ff abal saya satu ini, dan tenang aja ini ff gk bakal banyak chapnya, saya sengaja buat sebagai ganti ff saya yang lain karena belum pada update lagi... Saya tau ini udah banyak banget ff saya buat, tapi gk begitu aja saya bakal telantari kecuali saya emang belum bisa lanjut. Saya bakal ada terus didunia ff ini apa lagi untuk HunHan, saya gk ada kecuali jika saya udah gk ada didunia ini, maka saya bakal berhenti oke!**

 **Yosh! Itu aja dah selanjutnya**

 **SELAMAT IDUL ADHA YAH BAGI YANG MELAKSANAKANNYA^^**

 **DAN SAMPAI JUMPA DINEXT CHAPNYA^^**

 **xdhinnie0595**

 **11/09/16**


	3. Chapter 4

**The Same Place**

 **...**

 **..**

"Luhan, kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?"

"Kau menghubungiku?"

"heum...waeyo? Apa ada masalah?"

Luhan menundukan kepalanya dalam diam, raut wajah sedikit sendu Lay mengerti jika temannya itu pasti memiliki masalah lagi yang entah apa itu. Masalah yang disembunyikan oleh pria bermata bak rusa ini. Luhan bergeleng kepala sekali sebelum mengangkat wajahnya menatap sedih Lay didepannya.

"Aku...aku menjual ponselku..." diakhir ucapannya Luhan bersuara pelan hampir tak terdengar, lalu kembali menunduk lagi. Maka saat itu Lay memahami benar akan kondisi temannya itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Meraih tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukan hangat yang ia miliki.

"Luhan, aku temanmu jadi seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku!" bisiknya

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu Lay-ah."

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan bagiku, aku malah senang jika kau bisa bergantung lebih padaku..."

Luhan tersenyum miris mendengarkan ucapan Lay, temannya itu yang mengatakan jika pria tersebut akan senang jika ia bergantung padanya. Ia bergeleng kecil tak setuju karena ia tak ingin membuat temannya merasa terbebani akan dirinya. Sudah cukup sekali Luhan membuat _Cintanya_ terbebani, maka ia tak ingin siapa pun ikut terbebani lagi olehnya walau itu Lay sekali pun yang menjadi teman dekatnya. Ia tak mau, ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Dengan membalas pelukan Lay, Luhan berucap kecil ingin menolak jika Lay memintanya untuk bergantung pada temannya itu.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya Lay, aku tak ingin membuat siapa pun terbebani olehku aku..."

"Aku mengerti, dan aku tidak akan memaksamu"

Lay pun mengerti karena bagaimana pun juga Luhan hanya tak ingin mengalami hal yang sama seperti waktu itu. Ketika Luhan telah percaya pada cintanya sepenuhnya, namun dengan teganya cintanya itu justru membuangnya jauh, membuatnya tampak seperti sesuatu yang hanya akan bisa merugikan atau membebani _cintanya_. Dan ia berjanji tidak akan membuat Luhan kembali tersakiti oleh masalah apa pun. Ia akan tetap bersama dengan temannya itu.

"Tapi, sesekali kau harus berbagi masalahmu itu padaku arra!"

Luhan tersenyum lebih baik mengangguk kecil beberapa kali lalu bergumam dengan suasana hati yang jauh lebih membaik dari sebelumnya.

"heum"

.

Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas yang kini ia telah mengetahui sesuatu hal. Sesuatu hal sebab mengapa semalam ia tak bisa menghubungi mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia baru tau jika bukan karena Luhan telah mengganti nomor ponselnya, melainkan pria mungil itu telah menjual ponselnya. Saat itu Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengepal satu tangannya erat sebelum meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, setelah tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua pria disana.

...

..

Luhan menatapi tak mengerti pada sebuah kotak cukup besar digenggamannya saat ini. Kotak yang ia tau apa isinya, kotak berisikan benda padat pipih dan yang pastinya berharga cukup mahal jika ia menjualnya. Ia tidak tau mengapa benda seperti ini ada dilokernya? Yah, saat ia hendak membuka loker miliknya untuk mengambil sepatu olahraganya, ia malah menemukan kotak tersebut berada didalam sana.

Kotak berisikan benda yang sama seperti miliknya yang kemarin telah ia tukarkan dengan uang untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Benda itu adalah sebuah ponsel yang sangat mahal dengan keluaran terbaru tahun ini. Ia tentu saja terkejut menemukannya, bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Terjadi begitu tepatnya saat Luhan tak lagi memiliki benda untuk _berkomunikasi_ itu. Dan siapa pula yang menempatkan benda seperti itu dilokernya?

Luhan melihat disekitarnya, tau-tau jika ia dapat menemukan seseorang yang telah meletakan ponsel itu padanya. Namun setelah memperhatikan sekelilingnya hanya dirinya-lah yang ada disana, tiada siapa pun disana selain dirinya.

Maka ia kembali membawa kedua matanya pada kotak itu lagi. Menatapinya cukup lama sebelum sadar jika dibaliknya ada _secarik_ kertas kecil tertempel dengan bertuliskan sesuatu disana. Ia membalikannya dan membaca tulisan tersebut, saat itu Luhan tanpa diperintah kedua matanya menitihkan air mata dalam diam.

Walau ia tak ingin membenarkannya atau sekedar menebak saja, tapi ia bisa tau tulisan siapa yang tertulis dikertas kecil itu. Tulisan tangan _seseorang_ yang begitu ia kenal selama ini. Ia menangis tanpa tau apa sebenarnya _Orang_ itu memberikan ponsel ini padanya? Kenapa _ia_ melakukan hal ini? Apa alasannya?

' **Aku harap kau tidak lagi menjualnya!'**

Berkali-kali Luhan membaca dan mengingatnya, hingga ia ingat sesuatu bagaimana bisa _orang_ itu tau jika ia telah menjual ponselnya? Karena yang Luhan tau hanya Lay saja yang mengetahui hal ini. Tapi bagaimana _dia_ bisa tau? Dan memberikannya sebuah ponsel baru yang jauh lebih mahal dari yang sebelumnya. Luhan kembali menangis kini dengan isakannya. Kedua tangannya meremas erat kotak tersebut. Sampai air matanya satu-persatu jatuh membasahi permukaan kotak tersebut.

"Hiks...hikss...hiks..."

"W-wae? Waegeurae? Hiks...hiks..." isaknya menjadi seorang diri disana, satu tangannya ia bawa untuk meremas dadanya yang entah terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Hiks...hiks...waeyo? Hikss...hiks..."

..

...

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengusapnya kasar, hingga Yeri yang sadar kekasihnya itu tak lagi menciumnya ia buka matanya. Menatapi bingung pada Sehun yang kini tampak tak berselera apa pun lagi. Ia raih rahang pria itu agar mereka bertatapan dan saat itu ia bisa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berbeda.

"Wae? Ada apa Sayang?" tanyaYeri cemas, tapi Sehun hanya menatapinya tak niat tidak seperti saat mereka bertemu. Sehun pun bergeleng sebagai jawabannya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah saja" jawabnya lalu tampak benar seperti tengah kelelahan. Yeri bertindak mengusap selembut mungkin wajah lelah Sehun, agar sang kekasih sedikit nyaman dengannya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Katakan padaku!"

"Tidak ada, sudah aku katakan aku hanya lelah..." Yeri mengulum bibirnya yang tampak sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Menjauhkan tangannya dirahang Sehun, lalu beranjak bangun menghampiri sebuah meja kecil yang terdapat dikamar apartementnya itu. Mengambil sebuah ponsel _pink_ miliknya dan mengotak-atik ponselnya disana. Sehun menatapinya diam sesaat, lalu menghela nafas resah karena akhir-akhir ini pikirannya terasa kacau. Berkecamuk entah apa yang sebenarnya pokok dari segala pemikirannya saat ini. Yang jelas satu nama selalu ada dipikirannya dan itu cukup mengganggunya.

"Apa sekarang kau mulai bosan denganku Sehun-ah?" terlonjak kecil ia begitu terdengar suara Yeri disana.

"Apa maksudmu?" raut wajahnya mendatar begitu mengerti akan pertanyaan wanita itu. Yeri tersenyum remeh walau masih membelakangi Sehun. Wanita itu berbalik menghadap Sehun disana, menatapinya dengan tatapan tak biasa pula.

"Kau ingin mencari penggantiku bukan kah begitu? Aku tidak masalah jika kau memang sudah ingin mencarinya, aku bisa menerimanya kok..."

Hening sesaat karena Sehun tak kunjung menyahuti perkataan Yeri padanya. Wanita itu pula masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sehun berdengus pelan dan memutuskan _kontak_ mata mereka.

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Kau juga, aku tidak bodoh Sehun-ah..."

Sehun tertawa getir ditempatnya, merasa bodoh akan situasi saat ini. Ia kembali mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum kembali menatapi datar sosok wanitanya disana.

"Kita impas bukan? Jadi terserah kau saat ini, ingin ini berlanjut atau mencari yang lainnya?" Ia beranjak bangun melangkah cepat kearah Yeri.

Dengan cukup kasar ia menarik pinggang Yeri untuk ia peluk, kedua matanya semakin menajam seakan ingin menusuk kedua manik wanita didepannya ini. Sementara Yeri sendiri tersenyum palsu padanya, membawa satu tangannya untuk membelai dada bidang Sehun yang sejak tadi memang sudah tanpa atasan itu.

"Kita akhiri, tapi sebelum itu biarkan aku memberimu pelajaran!"

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan _erotis_ dan geraman kesal dikamar apartement luas Yeri, sampai kamar itu tak lagi dalam keadaan rapi dan jadi sangat berantakan.

...

..

"Luhan hyuunggg..."

Sambil tersenyum Luhan melambaikan tangan melihat dua anak kecil berlari semangat kearahnya, terengah-engah ketika kedua anak kecil yang sekiranya berusia 10 dan 7 tahun itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi..."

"Yah, apa rumah kalian didekat sini?"

"heum...tidak jauh dari sini kok."

"Luhan hyung, ayo kita belmain lagi yah..." Luhan tersenyum manis melihat bagaimana Ziyu si paling kecil menarik-narik tangannya untuk mengajaknya bermain seperti kemarin.

"Yah, aku sudah membawa bolanya ayo kita bermain..." anak yang satunya bernama Haowen itu menyodorkan sebuah bola berwarna hitam putih kearah depannya.

Maka mulailah Luhan meraih bola itu setelah meletakan tasnya seperti kemarin, lalu bersiap-siap mereka pada posisi untuk memulai permainan mereka. Bermain bersama dengan gembira sambil tertawa riang. Luhan yang melawan kedua anak itu, berebutan bola seperti kemarin atau berlari-lari kecil saling mengejar.

Terus seperti itu seakan mereka tak ada kata lelahnya, berhenti sesaat ketika Ziyu terjatuh dan mulai merengek pada sang kakak. Dan Luhan berusaha mendiamkan anak itu ketika jadi menangis kecil.

Sampai akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan permainan, walau sempat Luhan melarangnya karena takut Ziyu kembali terjatuh. Tapi karena anak itu pula Luhan luluh akibat mendapat aegyo menggemaskan si paling kecil.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain tepatnya diapartement Sehun turun dari ranjang memungguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan langsung memakainya sembarangan. Melihat kearah ranjang dimana masih ada sosok Yeri yang terlelap dengan keadaan yang sama sepertinya tadi. Ia kemudian meraih kunci mobilnya. Usai berpakaian ia keluar begitu saja dari kamar itu.

Pergi keluar meninggalkan apartement Yeri dan langsung menuju kearah parkiran dimana mobilnya berada. Sampainya ia melajukan mobil tersebut kini kearah dimana apartementnya sendiri berada.

Hanya butuh 10 menit diperjalanan keapartementnya Sehun sampai disana, ia hentikan laju mobilnya ketika memasuki daerah taman dekat tempat tinggalnya itu. Menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan matanya tak henti tertuju pada pemandangan yang kemarin ia lihat pula.

Pemandangan dimana sosok pria yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui pikirannya kini terlihat senang. Seperti kemarin pula sosok pria itu tertawa gembira bersama kedua anak kecil yang sama. Ia diam memperhatikannya bagaimana tampak cerianya wajah manis itu, dan jadi malah semakin manis ketika ia tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir Sehun terangkat melihat betapa indahnya sosok itu dikala tersenyum lebar saat ini. Belum lagi tawa itu yang sudah cukup lama Sehun tak melihat atau mendengarnya. Ia rindu semua itu...

Senyumannya luntur sadar mengingat sesuatu, sebelum ia bergerak tiba-tiba melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Membuka pintu mobil itu dan keluar dari sana, berjalan cepat tepat kearah dimana beradanya Luhan bersama kedua anak kecil yang tak ia kenali itu.

"Ziyu ayo tendang bolanya!" teriak Haowen memerintah agar adik kecilnya itu menendang bola kearahnya. Ziyu pun mengangguk semangat sudah bersiap-siap untuk menendang bolanya, sedangkan Luhan juga bersiap untuk menangkap bola jika terlempar kearahnya.

"Allaceo hyung, Ziyu akan tendang bolanya..."

"Dan Luhan hyung akan mengangkapnya..." Ziyu memanyunkan bibir ketika mendengar suara Luhan tadi, dan pria manis itu terkekeh melihatnya sampai anak itu pun sudah mengayunkan satu kakinya dan...

 **DUG**

Bolanya berhasil tertendang cukup jauh, namun sayang bola tersebut malah kearah lain bukan kearah beradanya Luhan yang sebagai penjaga gawang. Makanya ketiganya terus mengikuti arah berjalannya bola tersebut. Sampai berhenti tepat didepan sepasang sepatu _Vans_ berwarna hitam disana. Haowen terdengar mendesah kecil didekat adiknya itu.

"Hahh...kau salah menendang Ziyu" ujarnya memberitahu, yang diberitahu berengut sedih karena tendangannya salah arah.

"Maaf hyung..."

"Gwaenchana Ziyu-yah, tendangan Ziyu sudah bagus kok" sahut Luhan memberi semangat pada anak itu yang sudah tampak sedih disana.

"Itu benar, yasudah aku ambil bolanya dulu..." Haowen berjalan kearah dimana bola itu kini berada, dan masih terlihat disana seseorang entah siapa lebih dulu mengambil bola itu.

"Ahjussi bisa berikan bola itu padaku?!" Haowen berkata saat sudah berdiri didepan **sosok** tinggi yang mengambil bola mereka. Sementara Luhan dan Ziyu ditempat mereka berpaling begitu mendengar suara Haowen berkata sesuatu kepada seseorang disana.

Seorang pria tinggi berseragam sama seperti Luhan, berparas tampan nan menawan dengan tangan menggenggam bola itu. Saat Luhan berpaling tadi ia terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri didepan Haowen. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna dengan tatapan tak percaya, sampai ia dapat mendengar apa yang pria itu ucapkan pada Haowen sambil menatap dalam kearahnya.

"Boleh aku ikut bermain bersama kalian?"

"Se-Sehun?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Ini emang dikit tapi saya cuma bisa sampai situ deh^^

Chap depan Insyallah bakal saya panjangin sepanjang-panjangnya deh yah

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yg udah review, maaf blm bisa balas tapi saya senang bisa membaca komen kalian diff ini

Arigato ne!^^

yg mau baca ff lain dri saya? Silahkan kunjungi akun Wattpad saya yah di : xdhinnie0595

Kumpulan ff saya yang ada beberapa yang gk saya publsh diffn^^

Dan sampai jumpa dichap depan

Sayonara^^

Xdhinnie0595

17/09/16


	4. Chapter 5

**The Same Place**

 **Chapter 04**

 **..**

 **..**

 **BM : Hello - Nue'st**

 **..**

 **..**

"Haowen hyung dan Luhan hyung _thallak_!, Ziyu dan Cehun hyung menang yeayy..." teriak Ziyu kesenangan sambil loncat-loncat kecil. Ketiga yang lainnya hanya menatapinya dengan senyuman, Haowen menghela nafas lelah sehabis bermain badannya pun sudah terasa lengket akibat keringatnya sendiri.

"Hanya kebetulan, biasanya juga kau kalah dan kau bisa menang karena ada Sehun hyung bukan!" cercah Haowen agak kesal melihat adik kecilnya itu kelewat gembira akan kemenangannya saat ini.

"Bialin, yang penting Ziyu menang dan hyung kalah weekk..." ejek Ziyu tak mau kalah, membuat sang kakak mendengus kesal.

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum akan tingkah keduanya, itu sangat lucu untuk disaksikan apa lagi tingkah Ziyu saat ini. Kemudian ia ikut menghela nafas karena merasa lelah pula, mereka benar-benar bermain dengan puas tadi. Bermain bola berempat karena Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan diri untuk ikut. Jelas saja Luhan terkejut akan kedatangan pria itu, ingin menolak tapi ketika melihat raut wajah ceria Ziyu ia terpaksa diam saja.

Bermain hampir menghabiskan waktu entah berapa jam lamanya, bahkan saat ini sudah tampak sore tiba dan taman malah semakin ramai. Begitu tim Ziyu dengan Sehun dinyatakan menang mereka pun berhenti, yah Ziyu bersama Sehun sementara Luhan bersama Haowen. Mereka berdua kalah entah karena apa? Yang jelas hal itu sungguh dibuat si paling kecil begitu senang.

"Ahh...lelahnya" keluh Haowen kembali mengelap keringatnya.

"Kita istirahat saja dulu, setelah itu kalian berdua harus pulang!" usul Luhan

"Ne hyungg..." serentak Ziyu dan Haowen sambil mengangguk paham.

"Apa kalian haus?" itu suara Sehun bertanya dan ketiganya pun menoleh padanya

"Ne hyung, Ziyu hauc..."

"Aku juga" timbal Haowen

"Oke hyung akan belikan kalian minuman, emm...Haowen kau ikut dengan hyung yah!" Haowen mengangguk menurut dan berjalan mendekati Sehun berada.

"Kalian tunggu disini!"

"Allaceo hyung..."

Kepergian keduanya Luhan membawa Ziyu untuk duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman itu, dengan si kecil duduk dipangkuan Luhan dan pria manis itu sibuk mengelap keringat ditubuh Ziyu menggunakan _tissue_ yang ada didalam tasnya. Sampil menunggu kedatangan Haowen dan Sehun disana.

"Cehun hyung kereen..."

"Huh?" Luhan menghentikan tangannya yang tadi sibuk mengelap keringat Ziyu ketika anak kecil itu tiba-tiba berseru dengan riangnya, lalu ia menghadapkan wajahnya kesamping agar dapat bertatapan dengan anak itu.

"Ziyu cuka, Cehun hyung cangat baik membantu Ziyu agal bica menang dari Hao hyung..."

"Benarkah?"

"he'um, apa hyung kenal dengan Cehun hyung?"

Luhan terdiam menatap arah bawah mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Ziyu, bukan karena tak tau ia harus jawab apa hanya saja ia sedikit berpikir untuk menjawabnya. Lagi pula mengapa Ziyu harus bertanya seperti itu padanya saat ini?

"Hyung kenapa diam?" tersentak akibat Ziyu menyadarkan dirinya yang sempat melamun itu, ia kembali menatap anak itu dan memaksa tersenyum palsunya.

"Yah, hyung kenal baik dengan Sehun hyung, karena kami berada disatu sekolah yang sama" jawabnya. Membuat Ziyu seketika berwajah ceria lagi.

"Benalkah? Wahh...pacti hyung celalu belmain dengan Cehun hyung yah?"

"heumm...bermain bersama...se-selalu?" ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika mengatakan hal itu, terpaksa berkata bohong pada Ziyu agar anak itu percaya padanya.

"Pacti menyenangkan hihihiii..."

Tersenyum lagi ketika melihat bagaimana lucunya Ziyu terkikik senang diatas pangkuannya ini. Melihat Ziyu ia jadi teringat dengan dirinya sendiri saat ia masih kecil dulu. Sama sepertinya yang dulu begitu ceria dan selalu tersenyum-riang.

"Maaf kami sedikit lama..." Suara Sehun terdengar tiba-tiba dimana pria itu sudah datang menghampiri mereka bersama Haowen membawa 4 cup Bubble tea.

"Ini untuk Ziyu..." Sehun memberikan satu cup pada si paling kecil, diterima baik oleh Ziyu dengan senyumannya.

"Telima kacih hyung..."

"Dan ini untukmu, Lu..."

"Te-terima kasih Sehun." dengan sedikit gugup Luhan menerima secup bubble tea dari Sehun, menunduk setelah itu sambil mulai menyeruput minumannya.

"Aahh...legahnya" Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana lucunya Haowen mendesah legah saat tenggorokannya telah terbasahi oleh minumannya itu, dan Ziyu si paling kecil mengikuti gaya sang kakak.

"Aahh...legahnya hihihiii..." sangat terlihat lucu sampai Luhan pun tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum pula manis, hal itu secara tak sengaja Sehun memperhatikannya.

Ia terpaku menatapnya betapa ia jadi merindukan senyuman seorang Luhan seperti itu, senyuman yang selama ini selalu menghangatkan hari-harinya. Ia rindu dan tengah menikmatinya saat ini seakan tak ingin hal itu terlewatkan barang sedikit pun. Siapa tau tiada hari esok untuk ia dapat dihari ini.

"Sudah sore, mungkin ada baiknya jika kita pulang saja dan kalian berdua pasti akan dicari oleh orang tua kalian..." Luhan berujar memberitahukan ketika ia sempat memeriksa jam tangannya.

"Itu benar, kalian pasti dicari sekarang ini" maka Sehun menambahinya sedikit sampai kedua anak itu mengangguk paham.

"Hyung benar, Ziyu ayo kita pulang."

"Ne hyung, Luhan hyung dan Cehun hyung ziyu mau pulang dulu..." ucap Ziyu bermaksud berpamitan pada kedua pria disana.

"Heumm...Ziyu-ya hati-hati ne!." mengangguk lalu

"Becok-becok kita belmain lagi ne, juga Cehun hyung-" Ziyu beralih pada Sehun berdiri tepat dihadapan pria tinggi itu, sampai Sehun harus berjongkok agar menyamai tinggi badan anak kecil itu.

"Ziyu cenang bica belmain dengan hyung, kalena hyung Ziyu bica mengalahkan Hao hyung hehee..."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu hyung janji akan bermain bersama Ziyu lagi heum..." balas Sehun ramah sambil mengusap lembut kepala Ziyu, dan anak itu tampak tersenyum senang.

"Aciikkk...Ziyu akan menunggu hyung datang hihiii" Luhan ikut tersenyum ditempatnya kini diikuti pula Haowen bergelang kepala melihat sang adik.

"Yasudah, Luhan hyung dan Sehun hyung kami pulang dulu ne, terima kasih sudah mau bermain bersama kami" Haowen bersuara kini menatap bergantian kedua pria didepannya

"heum hati-hati dijalan"- Luhan dengan senyumannya

"Yah."- Sehun singkat beranjak dari jongkoknya.

"Ayo Ziyu!" Haowen meraih tangan adiknya mulai melangkah membawa pulang sang adik kerumah mereka bersama.

"Byee Luhan hyung, byee juga Cehun hyung..." Ziyu berlambai tangannya

"Byee Ziyu-yaaa..." Luhan balas berteriak ikut melambaikan tangannya pula, sampai akhirnya kedua anak kecil itu perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh dari pandangan mereka dan berakhir hilang dijalan setapak. Maka Luhan terdengar menghela nafas pelan.

Berjalan sedikit untuk mengambil tas ranselnya, ia pakai lalu berbalik sampai sadar ia terhenti ditempatnya ketika Sehun sudah beralih memperhatikannya. Selama 5 detik saling bertatap sebelum Luhan lebih dulu memutuskannya kearah lain dan menunduk.

Ia mulai merasa tak tenang juga gugup karena tinggal dirinya-lah disana bersama Sehun. Cukup canggung mengingat keadaan mereka kini telah berbeda, tak sama dengan keadaan sama mereka bersama dulu. Hingga suara deheman Sehun menyadarkannya beserta ia rasakan satu-persatu air turun dari atas mengenai wajah.

Ketika ia dongakan wajahnya keatas tanpa perdulikan suara deheman pria tak jauh darinya tadi, ia sadar langit sudah tampak tak secerah tadi yang mana kini mulai tampak gelap. Air dari langit pun semakin berjatuhan dan Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti jari-jemari tangan kanan.

Ia merunduk dan berpaling dimana Sehun telah berada dihadapannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Tersadar lagi jika sesuatu ditangannya berasal dari tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya begitu erat.

"Ayo!"

Kata itu mengakhiri hari cerah mereka hari ini, tergantikan dengan hujan deras yang turun membasahi seluruh kota Seoul pada sore hari. Saat itu pula Luhan membiarkan dirinya dibawa lari oleh Sehun dibawah turunnya hujan.

...

..

Disebuah teras toko yang telah tutup Sehun membawa Luhan disana untuk berteduh, ia tak bisa membawanya langsung mobilnya itu karena keburu basah kuyup akibat hujan semakin deras. Jadinya ia menarik pria kecil itu untuk sejenak berlindung didepan toko tersebut. Luhan juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu tubuhnya tak sampai begitu basah pun itu sudah cukup baginya.

Dalam suasana hening ditemani suara gemuruh hujan yang tak henti turun keduanya tak melakukan apa pun selain diam satu sama lainnya. Tanpa ada pembicaraan dan suara lain menantikan hentinya hujan turun disana. Hanya berdua dalam diam ditempat itu. Sehun akan sesekali memandang kearah Luhan disebelahnya, dan Luhan tak jauh berbeda melirikan matanya pada Sehun. Lalu menunduk dalam ketika matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang mata elang itu.

Canggung rasanya sampai Luhan ingin sekali lekas pergi dan sampai dirumahnya untuk tidur dibalik selimut tebal miliknya. Karena jujur saja ia mulai merasa kedinginan walau masih ada Blazer seragamnya itu. Tapi tetap saja didingin belum lagi sedikit terkena basah akibat hujan. Ia jadi tidak akan bisa menahannya lagi jika terlalu lama menunggu disana dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini.

Ia menggigil sampai bibirnya bergetar kecil, lantas ia mengusap-usapkan lengannya menjadi kehangatan, bahkan sampai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri disana. Sehun menyadarinya masih diam memperhatikan betapa Luhan kedinginan saat ini. Ia tau hal itu karena ia pun juga tengah merasakannya, dingin walau tidak begitu kentara.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya basa-basi ingin memastikan lagi, Luhan menoleh seketika kearahnya memandangnya bengong sebelum menunduk lagi, dan bergumam sangat pelan.

"heum..."

Hening kembali, untuk sejenak Sehun berpikir hingga terlewati semenit kemudian. Lalu ia bergerak mendekat, perlahan menyentuh pundak Luhan sampai pria kecil itu berbalik menghadap padanya. Luhan jelas terkejut apa lagi ketika merasa bagaimana hangatnya kedua tangan Sehun meraihnya. Membungkus erat tubuhnya yang tengah kedinginan.

"Se-Sehun..."

"Apa sekarang lebih baik?" terdiam membatu ditempatnya Luhan membiarkan ia benar berada sepenuhnya dalam pelukan hangat pria yang pernah menjadi penjaga didalam kehidupnya selama setahun terlewati.

Pelukan yang tak pernah berubah ia rasakan, pelukan sayang nan hangat berbeda hanya milik seorang Oh Sehun. Ia merindukannya dan kini tengah melepaskan rasa rindu itu saat ini.

"heum...hangat" bisiknya kecil yang mana pada akhirnya ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun, selain menerimanya, menikmatinya rasa hangat akan pelukan yang begitu ia rindukan itu. Dengan mata terpejam Luhan balik meraih tubuh Sehun untuk ia peluk. Membiarkan sepenuhnya tubuh mereka saling menyelimuti satu sama lain agar kehangatan semakin tercipta diantara keduanya.

Tanpa ragu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak lebar milik Sehun, ia merasa sangat nyaman dalam keadaan mereka seperti itu. Dan bolehkah ia tetap ingin seperti ini? Jangan berhentik karena ia sudah terlanjut rindu dengan semua ini terjadi padanya.

 _Ia merindukan pelukan Sehun._

Sehun perlahan sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, alih memandang wajah manis Luhan yang masih dalam mata yang terpejam. Satu tangannya ia angkat untuk menangkup wajah itu dan itu terasa dingin. Wajah Luhan terasa dingin mungkin akibat kedinginan, lantas ia usap pelan pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sampai Luhan membuka kedua matanya yang mana mereka saling bertatapan langsung.

Tatapan begitu teduh tercampur akan kerinduan yang Luhan dapatkan dari pancaran kedua manik tajam pria didepannya ini. Memandangnya begitu lekas seakan tak ingin berpaling sedetik pun. Maka Luhan juga tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah sendunya, yang jauh lebih merindukan.

"Sehun..." sampai ia tak bisa mencegat bibirnya untuk tidak menyerukan nama pria itu, dengan nada kecil juga bergetar sampai rasanya ia ingin sekali menitihkan air mata sekarang. Menangis kencang dan mengatakan betapa ia merindukan segala hal yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

Maka sebelum hal itu benar akan ia lakukan, Sehun lebih dulu melakukannya, memberinya sebuah ungkapan secara tak langsung jika pria itu sama halnya dengan dirinya. Saling merindukan begitu dalam dan ingin menggila jika mereka tak lekas mengungkapkannya.

Sebuah kecupan kecil dibibir, menjadi ciuman lembut sebagai bentuk rasa rindunya Sehun lakukan semua itu. Sehun bodoh melakukannya dan akan sangat bodoh jika ia tak segera melakukannya.

 _Ia merindukan Luhan._

Dengan kedua tangannya meraih tangan Luhan yang tadi berada dipinggangnya, ia pindahkan kini melingkar dilehernya agar mereka semakin mendekat. Luhan sendiri lagi-lagi membiarkannya saja kembali menutup matanya rapat kala merasa Sehun semakin menciumnya. Memberinya berkali-kali lumatan halus nan perlahan agar ia merasa nyaman. Dan benar saja Luhan nyaman akan hal itu, ciuman yang memang cukup lama tak ia rasakan dari Sehun.

Ciuman memabukan dari sosok sang mantan kekasihnya. Ia merindukan semuanya jadi jangan salahkan dirinya, jika ia membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang pernah pria itu lakukan padanya selama ini. Karena Luhan juga menginginkannya.

..

...

"Sehun..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya."

Luhan membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar jawaban kurang pasti dari mulut Sehun, saat matanya terbuka bisa ia lihat pria itu masih memandangnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya tanpa menghentikan satu elusan dipipi kanannya itu.

"Kita sudah berakhir bukan?" pertanyaan itu pada akhirnya membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, bahkan elusan itu pun telah terhentikan begitu saja.

Pria itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan, mengambil langkah mundur beberapa kali. Tatapan berbeda terjadi disepasang manik tajam itu, tatapan yang sulit diartikan menurut Luhan. Hal itu menjadi banyak pertanyaan tercipta dikepala Luhan. Bagaimana bisa Sehun melakukan semua ini padanya? Setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya, kenapa? Apa pria ini ingin kembali mempermainkan dirinya lagi?

"Sehun..."

"Aku tidak tau."

"Aku, tidak mengerti ini Sehun..."

"Kau pikir kau saja? Aku bahkan jauh lebih tak mengerti mengapa aku melakukannya?" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat setelah sebelumnya ia tahan akibat balasan yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Seharus ini tidak terjadi" melirihkan suaranya sebelum berbalik membelakangi pria pucat itu, jika boleh jujur Luhan ingin sekali menangis saja saat ini. Hatinya kembali terasa perih sekali.

Masih dalam suasana yang sungguh tak mengenakan-bagi Luhan, keduanya tampak tak ingin bersuara lagi sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Sehun hanya bisa menatapi teduh punggung rapuh Luhan didepan sana. Ingin berkata lagi tapi mulutnya seakan enggan untuk digerakan, jadi ia memilih diam saja menunggu Luhan yang mungkin akan bersuara lebih dulu.

"Aku sudah ingin melupakanmu, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Yasudah jangan melupakan diriku!"

"Apa?" Luhan terkejut dan berbalik langsung tubuhnya kembali kearah Sehun.

"Jangan melupakan diriku, tetap-lah terus ingat padaku!" bergeleng tak setuju dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Jadi benar pria itu akan mempermainkan dirinya lagi?

"Aku tak mengerti Sehun-"

"Tak perlu mengertikannya! Karena kau tak akan pernah bisa jauh dariku..."

Luhan benar tak mengerti sekarang dengan segala ucapan Sehun, pria itu berkata-kata aneh seakan meminta Luhan untuk tidak jauh darinya. Sebenarnya apa yang pria itu pikirkan? Mengapa ia berkata semua ini padanya? Ia tak mengerti maksud pria ini sungguh dengan situasi rumit seperti ini. Jika saja ia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain maka Luhan ingin sekali membaca apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiran Sehun. Sampai pria itu berkata aneh padanya.

Ia mendesah pendek sekilas membawa tatapannya kesamping tepat dimana hujan telah berhenti. Ketika mereka larut akan pembicaraan mereka tadi, sampai tak sadari akan hentinya hujan yang entah sejak kapan terjadi. Lantas Luhan berpikir mungkin ia lekas pulang saja saat ini.

"Aku tidak tau apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, setelah berakhir aku pikir kita tak perlu bersama dan bertemu dengan jarak dekat seperti ini. Aku lelah Sehun, tidak perduli dengan segala rencana yang ada dikepalamu itu" sekali lagi mendesah Luhan membawa untuk terakhir kalinya tatapan penuh lukanya pada pria disana.

"Sudah cukup aku melepas rinduku dan sekarang kita akan benar-benar berpisah menurutku, kau dan aku tidak ada lagi Sehun-shi jadi kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi, aku ingin benar ini berakhir..." maka dari itu walau menyakitkan, walau terasa ini terpaksa ia lakukan Luhan akan tetap pergi.

Pergi berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari beradanya Sehun disana. Pria tercintanya yang hanya akan bisa ia cintai dalam kepedihannya tanpa ingin kembali jika pun Sehun memintanya. Ia tetap akan menjauh darinya tanpa berbalik sedikit pun. Karena ia telah lelah hatinya tak ingin lagi terluka untuk kedua kalinya, dan dengan orang yang sama.

Sehun membiarkannya Luhan pergi semakin jauh dari, meninggalkannya sendiri disana dengan segala penyesalannya. Ia menunduk dalam diam satu tangannya ia bawa untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya. Menekannya dengan begitu kuat tanpa perduli jika itu terasa sakit, ia pun berucap lirih.

" _Mianhae nae sarang..."_

...

..

Luhan memeluk tubuhnya erat dibalik gulungan selimutnya, sejak tadi ia hanya bisa seperti itu didalam kamarnya. Tanpa berniat melakukan hal lainnya untuk sekedar berpindah posisi pun ia rasanya enggan. Sampai ketika malam tiba dan kini hujan kembali terjadi jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Luhan pun tak begitu memperdulikannya ia hanya tetap ingin berada dikamarnya saja hingga terlelap dengan sendirinya mungkin?

walau perutnya mulai terasa meronta untuk minta diisi, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya biarkan saja malam ini ia tak makan lagi, lagi pula hanya ada mie ramen lagi yang ia milik. Bukan karena ia tak ingin memakannya karena merasa bosan atau apa, tapi karena ia memang tak berselera untuk makan. Dan kembali hanya ingin menetap pada tempatnya saat ini.

Berpikir pun ia merasa lelah, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia pikirkan? Ia sudah merasa dirinya tampak bodoh saja sekarang. Dengan segala kondisi dirinya saat ini dan menyedihkan. Ia pun berbalik pada posisinya kesamping meringkuk bagaikan bayi ditempat tidurnya. Kedua maniknya menatapi kosong pada benda padat pipih berwarna putih didekatnya itu. Tergeletak begitu saja disana tanpa ingin ia sentuh.

' _Aku harap kau tidak lagi menjualnya!'_

Kata itu seketika mengingatkannya setiap kali ia melihat benda tersebut, maka hatinya jadi bergemuruh cepat seakan ingin meledak jika dibiarkan begitu saja. Luhan tau Sehun yang melakukannya, tapi mengapa ia memberikan ponsel itu? Bahkan dengan segala perkataan pria itu padanya tadi?

Mengapa?

Mengapa pria itu seperti ini padanya? Disaat-saat ia akan melupakan semua yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama, melupakan segala rasa cintanya terhadap pria itu? Mengapa? Luhan merasa benar dipermainkan olehnya bahkan dari perasaannya sendiri, hingga membuatnya merasa menderita sendiri. Ini jelas menyakitkan untuknya dan ia bodoh, lemah karena tak bisa menanganinya sendiri.

Ia meringis pelan membawa kedua tangannya untuk meremas dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak, air matanya pun yang entah sejak kapan sudah meluncur bebas dikedua pipinya. Menangis tanpa isakan dan dalam diam, lebih terasa perih dibandingkan dengan ia yang menangis dengan isakannya. Tapi ia merasa lelah untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suaranya dan terisak.

Mengingat semua hanya membuatnya merasa jadi sebuah boneka bodoh yang akan selalu dipermainkan oleh siapa pun juga. Dan pada malam itu Luhan benar terlelap usai dengan tangisannya seorang diri dikesunyian malam yang hujan.

.

Sehun pun dikamarnya melakukan hal yang sama, walau berbeda dengan ia lebih duduk bersandar pada pinggiran sofa dikamarnya. Dengan kaki yang dibiarkan lurus dan satunya ia tekukan mata tajamnya menatapi arah jendela kaca besar dikamarnya itu. Dimana pemandangan luar tengah dibasahi oleh hujan deras yang terjadi. Tatapan kosong dengan satu nama yang selalu menghantui otaknya.

Ia merindukan sosok pemilik nama tersebut.

 _Luhan_

 _Luhan_

Sehun mendesah resah sambil meremas rambutnya kuat, seperti dirinya akan gila seketika jika tidak sekali pun memikirkan sosok itu. Dadanya hingga naik-turun berdesir kencang sampai ingin sekali ia membawa kedua kakinya pergi keluar menerobos derasnya hujan, segera berlari menuju alamat rumah sosok itu, menemuinya dan langsung membawa tubuh rapuh itu kedalam bekapan hangatnya.

Mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya dan mereka kembali bersama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi bisakah itu terjadi lagi? Mereka kembali bersama? Bisakah?

Maka Sehun menggeram tertahan, membawa satu tangannya terkepal kuat dan meninjukannya disandaran sofa itu. Tanpa perduli jika hal itu bisa saja membuat tangannya terasa sakit, tapi ia tak perduli sama sekali akan hal itu. Hatinya bahkan jauh lebih sakit sekarang mengingat ulahnya sendiri-lah yang telah melukai dirinya.

Sehun benci pada dirinya kini, karenanya ia kehilangan sosok itu disisinya.

Ia bodoh, tak berguna dan begitu brengsek!

"Luhan...Luhan...Luhan..."

Bahkan ia sudah tampak gila memanggil nama tersebut tanpa henti, tersenyum bodoh ketika membiarkan mulutnya terus bergerak menyeru nama itu.

Ia gila dikesendiriannya.

"Luhan, aku merindukanmu..."

Ketika gairahnya tak lagi bisa ia hentikan dan menahannya Sehun beranjak bangun dari tempatnya, menyambar kunci mobilnya berlalu keluar dengan cepat dan pergi dengan hanya satu alamatnya ingin ia datangi. Tanpa perduli jika kenyataannya hujan deras masih terjadi diluar sana.

Karena ia hanya ingin melihat dan menemui sang pemilik hati pada akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
